Caballo
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: para mantenerte así...no hay nada que no pueda hacer,solo observame... no se percataba, se creía domador cuando realmente había sido domado


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es obra de Naoko Takeuchi, pero es bueno dar señales de vida… en especial cuando ando medio zombi**

**Resumen:**_ no hay nada que no pueda hacer…solo obsérvame; a final de cuentas no se percataba de algo, se creía el domador cuando había sido domado._

**Caballo**

Había enfrentado una catástrofe en su mundo, viajado miles de kilómetros en busca de su princesa, conocido el amor aunque no quisiera verlo y luchado contra varios soldados en el camino para poder ser quien era ahora debido a diferentes reglas, sangrar, sudar, llorar y desesperarse eran situaciones bien conocidas para él, su cuerpo toco con rudeza el suelo, miro fulminante al animal que provoco quedara en una rodilla y minutos antes que le hizo caer de espalda… unas 10 veces

-Yaten… en verdad terminarás por lastimarte-Señaló la voz severa pero calmada de Taiki, el peliplata le miró con reproche, miro también a las Sailor presentes, no había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que se integraron a la fuerza real de la Reina Serena como caballeros de su esposo el rey Endimión, el cual si bien no se llevaba mucho con Seiya por obvias razones terminó por aceptarlos y al final nombrarlos su gente de más confianza

-¿No puedes dejarlo así?-Cuestiono Seiya mirando con una sonrisa burlona

-No- Dijo casi gruñendo el chico de los ojos verdes

-Yaten… yo puedo hacerlo… en verdad-Aseveró la causante de su actual estado, habían llevado un caballo celeste al palacio, una criatura cuyo pelaje resplandecía con el brillo del universo, mucho más salvaje que un caballo normal, un presente para la guerrera Venus quien había auxiliado por ordenes de la reina a un pequeño planeta no muy distante, había que domar a la bestia y cuando la rubia daba paso al corral donde se encontraba, el platinado le detuvo diciendo "es cosa de hombres, tu saldrás lastimada"

-Yo puedo-Afirmo mientras se ponía de pie, retiro la capa verde que le parecía estorbosa, recorrió las mangas del traje negro ajustado y miro desafiante al animal

-Ahí va de nuevo-Negó Taiki con total reprobación, mientras Amy suspiraba, rodeo a la sailor por la cintura

-Se… hará daño-Dijo la peliazul sonrojada

-Creo que lo único que le duele es el orgullo-Afirmo el castaño apretando el agarre en la cintura de la chica y ella le miró sin entender

-¿Por qué lo hace? Está claro que ese animal no quiere ser montado-Pregunto Lita que se apoyaba en la barda de madera, Seiya a su espalda toco su hombro

-Lo hace porque aquí se encuentra la mujer que quiere impresionar-Susurró con suavidad para después depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de la castaña quien sonrió levemente, si bien su relación era completamente nueva, no se avergonzaba por las constantes muestras de cariño que el chico pelinegro proporcionaba, al principio sintió el temor por que Seiya había querido a Serena, pero había aceptado después de largo tiempo, Taiki y Amy no tardaron en formalizar su relación llevaban casi 4 años juntos, ellos 2, pero los que aún no habían dado paso adelante eran Mina y Yaten que en ese momento salió volando del lomo negro del caballo y había terminado en el suelo, todos suspiraron

-Se lo dije-Murmuro Taiki y Seiya asintió dándole la razón cruzándose de brazos

-Yaten… -Llamo Mina preocupada, entro al corral casi corriendo, y ayudo al chico a levantarse, quien claro aparto a la chica bruscamente de un empujón

-¡Dije que no entraras! ¿Acaso te es difícil entender una simple orden?- Reclamo gritándole a la Sailor del amor que primero bajo la mirada, posteriormente levanto el brazo y cuando el viento acaricio el rostro de todos, su palma se estrello en la cara del ojiverde, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos

-Diablos… eso debe doler- Comentó Seiya divertido por la situación

-¿Te refieres a lo del caballo o a la bofetada?-Cuestiono Taiki sin dejar de ver sorprendido la escena ante sus ojos

Yaten miro a la rubia que le había golpeado, estaba enfurecida y lloraba de rabia… al menos eso creía, el caballo observaba la escena con atención, realmente Venus no lloraba por el enfado, lloraba porque siempre que intentaba ayudar al chico esté terminaba hiriéndola a ella… lo quería demasiado y el ver que se provocaba daño era insoportable para ella

-¡Ya basta, no recibo ordenes de ti Kou!-Grito y esa simple frase fue suficiente para que disimuladamente, los demás caminaran alejándose del lugar, no querían ver en que terminaría el asunto, más bien sabían cómo terminaría, ella llegaría llorando desconsoladamente, él terminaría por enclaustrarse sin dirigir palabra con nadie- El que no entiende eres tú, necio, obstinado, orgulloso, te empeñas siempre en tareas imposibles ¿quieres matarte acaso? No soporto ver cómo te lastimas… ¡ya estoy harta de ti! El caballo es mío así que vete yo hare lo que tenga que hacer-Demandó señalándole la puerta del corral, el platinado en un principio creía que estaba furiosa, realmente estaba triste, por él… porque no quería seguir viéndolo caer, sonrió burlón, no por ella, si no por él al no entender tan simple situación, ella ahora sí furiosa pensando que se burlaba de su persona se desespero.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡No me estoy riendo te estoy diciendo que te largues ahora mis…- El caballo relincho suavemente y se hecho, del otro lado, Yaten había robado las palabras de Mina con un beso violento, robado, sin delicadeza alguna como solía hacer las cosas el muchacho, forcejeando hasta que ella no pudo golpearlo más, ni tratar de empujarlo, hasta que logró apresarla entre la cerca y su cuerpo sin importarle mucho si se lastimaba por la presión, logro domarla…

-Mmm no… puedo… respirmm-Dijo o mejor dicho intentó articular la chica sin mucho éxito, hasta que aparentemente sofocada casi cae, le sostuvo el platinado con fuerza mientras la Sailor recuperaba el aliento, sin apartar la mirada de ella, sus arreboladas mejillas, los suaves labios rojos por el maltrato recibido, el vaivén de su pecho al tomar aire y dejarlo escapar

-¿Por… porque…?-Preguntó llorando de nuevo, seguramente aquello no representaba nada para el platinado, solo lo había hecho para callarla, pensó nuevamente la rubia y le miro con total tristeza

-Porque… -Se interrumpió, levanto con suavidad a la muchacha y cargándola como a una princesa la alejo del corral, sentándola en el pasto-Porque… para mantenerte así, retenerte, obligarte a permanecer a mi lado, ponerte una soga, amarrarte a mi cuerpo hasta que te sofoques… no hay nada que no pueda hacer, en especial si se trata de algo para que todo lo anterior así sea- Acarició suavemente el rostro de la Venus

Mina le miró con los ojos abiertos, resbalaron las últimas lagrimas de sus iris color cielo, trato de reprochar pero fue callada inmediatamente

-Solo obsérvame-Ordenó amablemente mientras llegaba de nueva cuenta al lugar donde se encontraba el animal, Mina cerró los ojos con gesto doloroso… que sucio era ese hombre… pero a final de cuentas Yaten no se percataba de algo, se creía el domador cuando había sido domado.

_**Que curioso…O.O no chicos no estoy muerta solo estudio, tengo un novio, juego fiesta online y tengo un ex novio bastante… conflictivo ^^ espero les agrade **_


End file.
